The End
by articcat621
Summary: What would have happened if Ron had turned their back on them? Betraying them for his own selfish needs? AU! M for a reason. Doesn't have a happy ending.


Written for the Shakespeare Challenge: the Julius Caesar Option & for the Not for the Faint of Heart Challenge: Operation Horror. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Hermione held her breath, praying to Merlin that she wouldn't be found. The wind blew by, caressing her skin. She shivered, but wasn't sure if it was from the cold or her fears.

Harry and Hermione had been sitting by the fire when Snatchers had appeared, out of nowhere. Without thinking, the two of them took off, each in separate directions.

Hermione had hidden in the bushes as soon as she was out of their line of sight. She needed to catch her breath. Her chest heaved; her stomach cramping. She wasn't one for running, and it had been so long since she had done it.

What had happened? Neither of them had said anything, they were just sitting in silence. How were they found? There was only one thought in her mind; but she immediately shook her head. It was feasible.

There was only once person who knew that they had been camping in the Forest of Dean, and he was Merlin knows where.

But still…..

_No, _she thought firmly. _Ron wouldn't betray us._

Hermione felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She was frightened, both for herself and Harry. She didn't want to think Ron had done it, they were best friends. He wouldn't have given up their location…

_But he betrayed us when he left us._

She felt the tears well in her eyes and immediately wished it would go. She couldn't lose it right now, not when she didn't know where Harry was, or what was even going on.

She heard a twig snap somewhere behind her. She turned, her hair tangling a bit in the bushes she was hiding in.

Her eyes narrowed, trying to find the source of her noise. She couldn't see anyone..

Suddenly, a dark figured appeared out of nowhere, lunging at her. Hermione let out a scream as she was pushed into the ground. Her hair, entangled in the bushes, pulled at her scalp, a prickly sensation overcoming her. The figure pushed into her, causing her back to dig into a branch. She whimpered in pain.

"Lumos," the figure said.

A bright light filled the night, causing Hermione to squint. She saw a flash of red hair, and immediately felt herself relax. "Ron?" She whispered, having trouble breathing due to his large figure pressing on her chest.

He peered down at her, his expression blank. Hermione's heart began to race once more. Wouldn't he be happy to see her? Unless….

_No, no it can't be._

He got off her, grasping her arm and yanking her to her feet. "Ron?" She asked again, hoping he'd respond. She began to panic when he didn't let go of her arm.

"Oi, Weasley, did you get her?" A voice shouted from the distance.

The panic took over. Why would someone call to Ron like that? "Ron?" She asked again. He tightened his grip on her arm. "Ron, what are you doing? You need to let me go… we need to find Harry." She said, trying to reason with him.

He ignored her though, only proving her theory. A group of people came into view, each looking haggard and vile.

Hermione felt her stomach churn. Two of the men were holding someone in between them, someone who looked just like…

"Harry!" She cried, trying to escape Ron's grip so she could run to him. "Harry!" She cried once more, hoping he would respond to her.

Slowly, Harry's head lifted. The world was blurry; the back of his head throbbing. He obviously took a blow to the head. Looking forward, he saw Hermione trying to run towards him, only to be held back by Ron.

_Wait, what?_

"Ron?" He asked incredulously.

The redhead ignored him too.

Hermione was about to speak but stopped when one of the other men began to approach them. She stared in horror as she realized who it was. Fenrir Greyback, a vile werewolf…. And a Death Eater.

He smiled, baring his teeth at Hermione. "This the Mudblood then?"

Ron nodded. Hermione tried to yank herself free of his grasp, but he held on tighter, causing her to wince. She was sure her arm was black and blue.

"Have you got the others?" Ron asked. Fenrir nodded. "All right, let's go." Holding onto Hermione, he apparated them away.

Once they landed, Hermione kicked Ron in the shin, trying to make a run for it. He lunged at her, the two of them landing in the dirt. Hermione clawed at him, knowing she needed to get away. He was on top of her, her blows not even fazing him. Raising his hand, he slapped her across the face…. Hard.

Hermione was stunned into silence. Ron would never hurt her…. wouldn't he?

She put her hands on his chest, trying to push him away. "What's the matter with you!" She cried, kneeing him in the stomach.

His hands found her throat and he began to squeeze. "Shut up," he hissed, squeezing tightly. Hermione let out a small gasp, and immediately tried to free herself. "You're a smart girl Hermione, surely you know what's going on," he said, a taunting glint in his eyes.

Hermione gasped, her chest starting to burn. She needed to breath, but couldn't. He watched with a glint in his eyes and she began to feel dizzy.

"Weasley! You can play later, let's go!" One of the Death Eaters grumbled.

Ron let her go. He stood, brushing the dirt of his jeans. He reached down, grabbing her arm tightly. He jerked her along, following after the others who had Harry.

"How could you have done this?" Hermione spat, horrified at what was happening.

Ron ignored her, bringing her inside the looming house. She shuddered, as light pooled out onto them.

"Whose there?" A female voice cried out.

"Weasley and Fenrir," the werewolf answered, creeping forward. "We've got Potter."

The door swung open and they all filed in, Ron not loosening his grip one bit. They were shuffled into the dining hall, where a large array of Death Eaters waited.

Hermione's eyes widened in horror when she saw Voldemort sitting on a throne at the head of the room.

Ron had betrayed them, bringing them straight to Voldemort.

_They were going to die._

The war was lost, and all those innocent lives would be lost as well.

_All because of Ron._

Hermione's insides burned with fury. How could he have done that? He was their friend, and they had trusted him! And he had betrayed them.

Hermione watched in horror as Harry was pushed down onto the floor. She tried to go to him once more, but Ron stopped her, pushing her to the floor as well.

Harry's gaze turned to hers, his eyes wide with fear. They both knew they weren't going to make it out of this alive.

_I'm sorry, _he mouthed to her.

Hermione shook her head, the hot tears rolling down her face. It couldn't end like this… it just couldn't.

Her attention snapped forward when a loud clap resounded out. She watched as the snake-like man stood from his throne, quickly approaching Harry.

"Well well well." Voldemort turned, a sneer upon his face. "I didn't think you would follow through Weasley, but you have."

Ron bowed his head. "My Lord."

* * *

At this, Harry couldn't take it anymore. "Ron! You traitor! How could have done this?"

Voldemort chuckled, the sound sending chills down her spine. "He is no blood traitor Potter. The Weasley boy had redeemed himself, by bringing me you."

"I just don't understand.." Harry whispered the hurt in his voice evident.

Ron shrugged. "I couldn't take it anymore. Being around the two of you was nauseating. When I realized we were just running around, with no plan, I knew I had to do something to ensure I would be on the winning time." He shrugged, acting so nonchalant, as if he hadn't just sentenced his best friend to death.

"But why? We were fighting for a cause Ron… how could you have betrayed that?" Harry asked, hoping his friend would realize his error.

Ron smirked. "It was the only way to ensure I would live. Plus, I get to keep her for myself." He motioned to Hermione, who was still lying in shock on the floor. She sent him a look of disgust.

Harry's eyes widened in horror. "Ron, is that what this was about? Your jealously causing you to betray your friends? How could you!"

Ron took a step towards Harry, his expression murderous. "I did what I had too. I was sick of waiting for my time… my moment. For once, I'm important… I'm valued!"

"But I valued you!" Harry protested.

"Not enough." Ron said coldly. "I won't let anyone get in the way of what is mine."

Turning towards Hermione, he began to slowly advance towards her, a hungry look in his eyes. Hermione felt her stomach churn, sending her signals. Immediately, she tried to back away, but found herself hitting a wall.

"Ron!" Harry screamed, not believing his eyes. "Don't you dare hurt her!" This couldn't be happening…. It wasn't real.

* * *

"Ron, get away from me!" She cried, pushing her arms out in front of her.

Ron grabbed her roughly, forcing her hands above her head. The tears were falling down her face. She shook her head. "Stop, please," she whimpered.

He ignored her, pressing his nose to her neck. He inhaled sharply, taking in her tangy sweet scent. Immediately, he bit down on her neck, hard enough to draw blood. She let out a screech.

* * *

Harry struggled against his invisible bonds. He wouldn't stand for this. "Ron!" He shouted. "Stop!" He couldn't just stand here and watch Ron take advantage of Hermione… in front of all these people. He had never felt more disgusted in his life.

Voldemort watched on in amusement. Harry's face was one of pain, and Voldemort enjoyed that greatly. "Don't worry Potter, I will kill you."

Harry turned to face the monster. With everything happening so fast, Harry had almost forgotten that Voldemort was in the same room.

"But first," he sneered at Harry. "You'll watch helplessly as your Mudblood friend is abused, by someone she once loved."

"No!" Harry begged. "Please, let her go!"

"You'll see where Mudbloods belong Potter. You'll see how dirty her blood is."

Harry closed his eyes, wishing he could block out the sound of her screams.

* * *

Hermione brought her knee up, getting him right in the groan. She tried to run, but he grabbed her leg, forcing her to fall on the ground. He grasped her wrists, pulling them above her head. Her legs were pinned beneath him as he straddled her, but she struggled, trying to escape. She couldn't accept this… she wouldn't!

"No!" She cried, trying to get him off her. She tried to buck him off her off, but stopped as he struck her across the face.

She heard the distant laugh of the other Death Eaters in the room. She could feel the blood trickling down from her nose.

This couldn't be happening…

"You're mine Hermione," he said, smiling down at her mockingly. "After all this time, you'll finally be mine."

She shook her head. "I'll never be yours!"

"We'll see," he said, chuckling.

"Please," she whispered. "Ronald, let me go."

He smacked her across the face once more, so hard that Hermione saw the stars. Grabbing her jaw, he squeezed her cheeks so tightly that her lips puckered. He forced her gaze to meet his, smiling. "You're mine."

His hands were now on her clothes, pulling at them hurriedly. She tried to move her wrists, but found they had been bound by magic. He bit at her neck, crying as his teeth broke the skin.

In a flash, her clothes were torn off her body, and he was naked above her as well. There were a few cat calls from some of the others, causing her to shrink back in embarrassment. This couldn't be happening.. She refused to believe Ron would really do this to her.

"Stop it!" She cried.

His hands gripped her throat, squeezing tightly. "You're mine," he nuzzled her cheek. "I'll finally have you."

The tears flowed freely now, as his eyes swept over her nude form. "I've wanted you for so long," he said, his voice filled with huskiness.

Hermione turned away, unable to look in his eyes.

Her gaze met Harry's. She watched as the tears rolled down his face, knowing that she looked the same, if not worse. He struggled, shouting, trying to reach out for her. She closed her eyes, unable to deal with this.

He grabbed her face, forcing her to look at him. He attacked her lips hungrily, feeling the hot tears rolling down her face. His hands palmed her breast, his eyes rolling back at the sensation.

"NO!" She cried out forcefully, as he positioned himself at her entrance. Without warning, he plunged into her roughly, right up to the hilt.

Her cry of pain filled the room, echoing off the walls. She had never felt anything so painful.

He didn't care that he had betrayed his friends and his family. He didn't care he was in a room full of killers, watching him as he forcefully took the only girl he loved. It was worth it.

He let out a moan of pleasure, thrusting into her roughly. He ignored her wails of pain.

Hermione turned her eyes, catching Harry's gaze. The two of them stared at each other, each trapped within their own mind.

* * *

Harry watched in horror as his sister was raped before his eyes. It was torture, unlike any pain he had ever felt. He would gladly die a thousand times over to spare Hermione this fate.

* * *

A few strokes later, he let out a cry of pleasure as he exploded inside her. He pulled out of her, grinning in triumph when he saw the blood coating his cock.

Hermione whimpered, her mind starting to go fuzzy. Her eyes found Harry's, locking onto him once more.

"Crucio!" She heard Voldemort's voice ring out.

Hermione let out a scream, feeling as though her body was filled with acid. Small knives piercing every inch of skin she had.

Harry watched in horror as his best friend writhed on the ground in horror.

Bellatrix stepped forward, a small knife in her hands. She approached Hermione, hovering over the girl's body.

Hermione was too tired to fight anymore. She couldn't take it.

* * *

Harry watched in horror as his best friend was defiled.

Harry watched in horror as his best friend was beaten, marked, and mutilated.

He closed his eyes, wishing it would stop. Why couldn't it all stop?

Finally, Hermione's screams turned to whimpers. Turning, Harry saw Bellatrix had thrown the dagger on the floor, signifying she was done. The world _Mudblood_ was carved onto Hermione's arm.

Ron watched on in sick satisfaction.

Finally, Voldemort turned to Harry. Harry closed his eyes; he had accepted his fate, knowing that when he failed Hermione, he had also failed the wizarding world.

Voldemort grinned, raising his wand at Harry. "Have you suffered enough Potter? If you beg, I may show you a small amount of mercy."

* * *

Hermione's eyes met his once more, this time, for the last time. _I love you,_ she mouthed to him.

_I love you too,_ he mouthed back.

* * *

Voldemort sneered, and a bright green light filled the room.

Hermione watched horrified as Harry's body fell to the floor. It was over, the war was over.

She knew what her fate would be if she somehow lived through this day.

And she didn't want that. She didn't want to see Ron's disgusting face, or bear the torture.

She would rather die.

As everyone was shouting in celebration at Harry's death, Hermione reached out, her hand closing around the small silver knife.

She placed it against her neck, the silver feeling cool on her bare skin.

She closed her eyes. _I'll see you soon Harry._

"Hermione!" Ron's voice screamed out, acting as if he cared.

She dragged the knife against her throat, immediately choking on the blood.

She collapsed, her head smashing on the door. Closing her eyes, she knew she'd find peace.

_Fin._


End file.
